Awkwardness
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: It was Hanji's birthday, she said she wanted to keep it small. But ended inviting everyone in the recon corps, that are almost 300 people. It looked more like a festival. Because people still didn't trust Eren, Levi wanted to keep him close. Levi got into a fight and Eren made a deal. Now Levi has to deal with a drunken Eren. But the awkwardness for that morning was still there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo, here i am with a new story. i don't know how long this one will be... but anyway hope you anjoy!**

**Follow and Favorite. **

**and don't forget to also read my other story. X**

* * *

''It's soon September the 5th, isn't it?'' Commander Erwin said. Levi sighed, '' I hope it isn't so big as always.'' '' Well.. I heard her talking about it, she want it to be much bigger this time.'' Erwin said dropping into his leather seat. '' Anyway, I want you to keep a close eye on Eren on her birthday. There are still people who don't trust him and we can't take any risks.'' Levi leaned against the closed door. '' I already knew that.'' he deadpanned. '' Just don't forget to tell him, dismissed.'' Erwin said rubbing his hands against his head.

It was dark, you could hear water drops slip on the ground. A chained up boy was laying into a cracked bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stretched and sat up. Footsteps could be heard echoing through the corridor. He heard a muffled '' Yes sir. '' and more footsteps. A click and the metal door opened, only to see corporal Levi standing in 'regular' clothes. It was dark but Eren could see him well enough just to blink another few times. He wore a white shirt that tightly hugged his body, and black pants that fitted perfectly. '' I see you are already awake, good. Get up and get dressed.'' Levi said flat. He walked up to Eren and opened the chains. Eren could only smell, fresh and clean. Unlike him. '' and hurry up.'' he turned around and left.

When Eren was dressed he walked up the stairs and saw Levi waiting. '' Took you long enough.'' he huffed. '' ugh, you smell. When was the last time you showered?'' he asked clearly disgusted. '' Well.. '' Eren started. '' Never mind I don't even want to know, go take a shower now, I will get you some clean clothes.'' Levi said. Eren was confused why would he do that? Was Levi being kind? '' Don't get any ideas in your head. You're stuck with me today and I don't want a smelling kind all day.'' he glared. Eren shivered, a whole day long with the corporal? That doesn't sound to bad. He thought. Then they heard screams and laughing. '' What's going on outside? '' Eren asked curiously. The only thing the corporal said was: '' Hanji's birthday, and take a shower now before I kick you.'' Eren quickly screamed a ' Yes' before running of to the showers. Levi grunted and leaned against a window, he could see people setting everything ready for tonight. '' Shit, clean clothes.'' he remembered.

Eren was taking a hot shower and was lost in thoughts. He and the corporal we're going to Hanji's birthday together? That's just like a date. A date with the corporal, he couldn't hide the rising blush on his face. He respected the corporal deep. Does that mean he likes the corporal? He started thinking back at this morning. The corporal with that tight shirt made him swallow, hard. And some time ago Eren found Levi sitting outside with the undergoing sun shining into his face. He just stood there staring, and being caught staring. And get smacked on the head. Why had he liked staring at the corporal so much. Maybe he does like him. Just think about going out with him, kissing those raw yet soft lips. Hearing his voice tremble, but even so he could never imagine topping...

those we're just the thought he needed to make his limp member going stiff. '' What, not again...'' Eren sighed, this was not the first time he thought about Levi and 'that' happened. Than he began to jerk off. Beginning slowly but quick picking up his pace. Soft moans and the corporal's name rolled over his tongue. Unaware of the corporal himself was standing outside the showers putting the clean clothes on the table. His intention was to scream at the boy to hurry up but what he was hearing made him froze. Eren jerking off with him in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Okay, Levi had to admit. It turned him on, very much. Eren's moans became louder and the corporal had more trouble to control himself. He did like Eren, his hot-headed temper. His personality and his body. But most of all his face with those turquoise eyes. Those eyes could burn right through you.

He could hear Eren's breath become uneven, so he was almost there. Levi wanted to see him, that face written with pleasure just because of him. He couldn't take it anymore. Without a second thought he stormed through the door. The first thing he saw was a startled boy with his eyes wide open. ''c-corporal..'' Eren said startled. 'Shit I had to come in more quiet.' Levi thought. '' I can e-explane!'' Eren said fast. '' I don't need any explanation. Levi said while taking a good look at the boy before him. Those tanned legs, stiffen member, broad chest and a flustered face. ' Damn, what a view...' he thought. He licked his lips and walked to Eren. The boy backed away until he was against the wall. He had taken the furthest shower that has a side wall. So even though he was standing against the wall, he was still under the shower.

Levi placed his hands on each side of Eren's head. He leaned in close until there lips were almost touching. '' This is all your own fault, you're just to cute.'' Levi said hot. Quickly Levi gave Eren a peck on the lips. Eren's face became as red as blood. '' to cute...'' Levi whispered into the boy's ear. Then he kissed Eren hard. Hand going from his chest to his waist. Eren froze, The corporal was kissing him. 'Is this a dream?' he thought. Well.. anyway he liked it much, very much. Slowly Eren sank into the kiss. His hands around the corporal's neck. He eyes shut and he gave a small moan. That small moan turned Levi even more on. He grabbed Eren's member and began stroking it. To the sudden touch Eren opened his mouth, Levi taking that chance to slip his tongue into Eren's mouth. The kiss had turned out in a hot making out session. Eren bucked his hips in Levi's hands. Eren took a risk and began to remove the corporal's now wet shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Eren let his hands travel over the six pack that Levi had. Seen that Levi didn't beat him for taking of his shirt, he began to open the corporal's pants.

Some time later Levi was also naked and they were stoking each others members. Eren had been surprised about how big Levi was, seeing his height. Not that Eren minded. The kiss was still in motion and the heat in there stomachs became greater and greater. They came in unison, both saying each others names.

Eren slid on the ground, panting heavenly. Realizing what just happened he looked up. The corporal's eyes were closed and he had put one hand against the wall. After an awkward silence Levi opened his eyes, only to meet turquoise eyes. The sight on Eren on the ground with cum on his stomach, could make him hard again. Quickly he grabbed his clothes, '' Clean yourself, you're filthy.'' and with that he left the showers only to leave a confused and flustered boy behind. It was only morning. How was he going to survive a whole day with the corporal, without the desire to touch him?


	3. Chapter 3

**To be honest to don't think Levi is that old as people say. I think he's 19, around that. Not in the 30 or older no way. He just looks like that because of the gray color of his undercut. But that's my opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

the shower incident was still on Eren's mind as they both entered the training grounds. Night had fallen and lights were on everywhere. Just like a festival, the training grounds stood full with stalls and games. Literally everybody was there. The corporal sighed, this year it was even bigger than last year. I was still really awkward between the 2.

then a historical laugh could have been heard. And it was no one other than, the birthday girl. '' Levi! Eren! So glad you guys came.'' she said happy. '' Y-yeah, why wouldn't we come?'' Eren said nervous. Hanji looked back and forth between the two. '' What is with this strange tense?'' she asked grinning. She already knew of the corporal's feelings even before he knew. Or course Eren couldn't keep his mouth at Hanji's comment. '' NOTHING, totally n-n-othing!'' Eren said quick, a little to quick. Hanji couldn't stop grinning. '' Alright then, have a fun night!'' she said before hopping away to one of the stalls.

'' Ow shit, we forgot to celebrate her...'' Eren said. '' Relax coming here is already enough for her.'' Levi said not caring. The sound of the corporal's voice made Eren jump. The corporal didn't talk much but he liked his voice very much. Eren started to think about how it could be if the corporal was laying above him, talking dirty things into his ear. A hard smack on the head brought him out of his daydream. '' Brat, you're drooling.'' Levi said. Quickly Eren wiped the drool away. '' Sorry corporal.'' Eren said head hanging down. Eren hoped that the corporal didn't saw the blush and erection. He could feel the corporal's gaze into his back. '' Eren, what were you thinki-'' '' FOOD! I thought about food. Shall we go now?'' Eren already started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop in dead tracks.

'' Tonight we need to talk. '' Levi said tightening his grip on Eren's shoulder. Instead of listening Eren was thinking about how the corporal said his name instead of brat. I just felt so good, hearing his own name from his mouth. He felt himself being dragged away from the crowd. And then a cold hard stone wall. '' Listen to me brat, you need to snap out of it. What happened this morning was an accident.'' Levi said harsh. '' An accident... I-I don't know what you're talking about...'' Eren said looking away. Damn that words hid him hard. He thought maybe the corporal felt the same way. But apparently not.

'' you think I'm stupid? Thinking about food? '' he said raw. '' You think I didn't notice that you're already hard? '' he said into Eren's ear. '' Do you want me to stroke you again? Or maybe suck this time, what will it be? '' he said licking Eren's ear. A shiver ran down Eren's spine. Sucking him, that would be nice. Having his hot mouth around Eren's stiffen member. Tongue swirling around, taking him whole. A moan escaped Eren's mouth. He flew his hand over his mouth as he was trying to hide his blush. The corporal took Eren's hand from his mouth and pinned it above his head. '' You're really tempting you know, you little shit. '' Levi said this time biting his ear. '' But still what happened this morning was a one time thing, remember that. ''

Eren didn't listen, the only thing he wanted was the corporal. Eren growled and pushed the corporal of him, only to slam him into the wall. His hand traveled on his chest and hips. Lips dangerously close and hips pressed against each other. '' Brat, get of me. '' Levi said stern. '' There's no way I getting of you now. '' Eren said rolling his hips against the corporal's. He felt Levi's breath stopped for a second, then he felt hands on his butt making him roll his hips again. Eren's hands had gone under Levi's shirt and he felt his abs. Then he closed the gap and there lips touched. Tongue clashing, moans, rolling hips to good to be true. '' Ah corporal. '' Eren breathed out between kisses. Levi was a good kisser indeed. And then a loud thud.

Eren laid on the ground holding his stomach. He had daydreamed it all. Levi was standing there with his hands on his hips. The ear licking and biting had been real but after that someone called Levi and Eren was alone for a second. Eren had closed his eyes and touched himself. When Levi was back he saw a horny teenager touching himself and moaning his name. Even though that sight turned him on, he couldn't take the risk of being caught here. He had kicked Eren in the stomach and tried to calm himself. '' I've been gone for a second and you can't control yourself, you horny little shitty brat. Eren had looked at him with horror of being caught. And Levi had also seen disappointment in his eyes. The sight was to much so he walked away. '' Corporal wait! '' Eren screamed, he straightened himself and then ran after the corporal.

They were out of the ally and were in the crowd, but because Levi sudden halt Eren bumped into his back. '' Corporal? '' Eren asked confused. And there they were, the military police making a fuss with a new recruit. '' Damn I hate the military police. '' Levi said angry.

* * *

**You all thought Eren and Levi were going to have some fun but no Eren had fun with himself. There they are the military police! I don't like them myself either. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**This is already the final chapter of this story. hope you like the end, please review if you do. **

**now it's 10 o'clock here and i am dead tired, sooo goodnight sweethearts! **

* * *

'' Why would they be here? '' Levi asked clenching his fists. Eren also didn't like the military police, they are just cowards. '' Let's go. '' Levi said. '' uhm yes sir! '' Eren yelled, a little to hard. The military police stopped and looked at Levi. '' Well look what we have where. If it isn't the famous corporal. '' one of them said. '' stop it Nick, don't make him angry... '' Another on said. '' Don't be a pussy, Stephen. '' Nick said putting his hand on Stephens shoulder.

'' You should really listen to your friend, scum. '' Levi said annoyed. '' What did you say, shorty?! '' Nick yelled. Eren's face froze, this guy had a problem a big problem. '' Leave, before I cut your neck. '' Levi threatened.

Stephen looked obvious scared, but Nick not. '' Fine, on one condition. '' He said smirking. '' I am not dealing with a piece of shit. '' Levi said. '' It's a drinking contest. '' Nick said grinning. '' Drink me out and we will leave. And if I win that brunette is mine. '' Stephen tried to stop Nick but he didn't listen.

'' I am no- '' '' I WILL DO IT! '' Eren screamed cutting Levi off. '' so you let your dog do it, fine by me. '' Nick said obvious checking Eren out. Eren's eyes widened, and Levi stood in front of him. '' The bet was with me remember? '' Levi said. '' I thought you didn't want a bet? '' Nick laughed. '' Corporal it's okay, I will do it. '' Eren said reassuring. '' it's not okay, but if you want to go ahead. '' Levi said stepping away from Eren.

The 4 got already quite an audience around them. The corporal and a subordinate versus the military dogs. That is worth looking at!

Now they were sitting by a stall, Rounds of alcohol in front of them. Levi sitting a bit back and Eren confined to the table. The other 2 were just sitting relaxed, quite amused. '' Eren have you ever drunk? '' Levi said kicking Eren's chair. '' Uuhm no sir... But I can do it! '' Eren said determinate. Levi sighed, '' You're hopeless. ''

'' Come on let's get started, or are you scared? I already look forward to kiss you. '' Nick said challenging. Levi glanced at him and Eren's eyes sparkled, '' No way! Come on. '' he said. '' Good luck', brat. '' Levi said and Eren blushed.

Round 1 was easy. Round 2 also. Round 3 was getting a bit harder and so it went on for 10 rounds. In the end Eren did win. Nick had fainted on the ground and the audience around them was getting to large. '' I W-I N...! '' Eren managed to get out. '' Now leave. '' Levi deadpanned. Stephen nodded and dragged Nick away.

'' Good job Eren. '' Levi said patting his back. Eren looked up with half open eyes, '' thank-s siiiir. '' he breathed. Eren tried to stand but fell, Levi caught him in mid-air. '' You can't even stand... pathetic. '' Levi muttered. '' Sir I'm cold, you're so warm... '' Eren said softly into Levi's ear. Levi froze, '' Are you kidding me? '' He said to Eren. Eren only giggled. '' Snap out of it, we are attracting even more people. '' Levi hissed.

The crowd was rather amused, to see the corporal struggle with a drunken subordinate. Levi walked away dragging Eren along with him. '' Out of my way. '' he barked against the crowd. The crowd backed away and let the two pass. With awkward glances the two made their way back.

Levi kicked the door open with his foot. He threw Eren on his bed and closed the door. They were now in his room, Levi wanted to bring him back to his dungeon but couldn't stand Eren being so attractive. He looked over to the mess that was laying on his bed. '' Better clean the sheets after this. '' he muttered. Eren stirred, '' Corrrporrral i'm collddl. '' '' collddl, seriously Eren? '' Levi sighed.

He walked towards the bed and looked at Eren. Who looked at him with open arms. '' Hugggg. '' He giggled. '' No freaking way, I am not going to lay in that bed with you to cuddle. '' he said annoyed. Eren shifted his head to the left. '' Then w-what well? '' He asked innocent. '' If you want to I can show you. '' Levi said literally craving for him. '' show me... '' Eren said husky. He didn't have to say that twice.

Levi hovered above Eren, lips just close enough to touch. Eren's patience worn out. He lifted his head up and touched Levi's lips. What was a sweet kiss turned into a hot lusty make out. Eren opened his mouth at Levi's command. Tongue's clashing, heavy breathing. '' AA-h corr-poral. '' Eren moaned. '' Call... call me by my name. '' Levi breathed out. '' Levi... '' Eren said shy.

Another hot kiss was set in motion. Hands craving all over their bodies, nothing was left untouched. Levi grinded their hips together, earning a moan and hitch from both. '' Again! '' Eren moaned. And Levi did it again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped of Eren's shirt, licking his way down he torn his pants of. After that he stripped himself of his clothes.

He straddled Eren and looked at the sight in front of him. Flushed cheeks, bruised lips, biting marks on his neck and chest, in one word breathtaking. As he straddled Eren, he grinded their hips on again together. More moans hitch breath. He leaned over and kissed Eren full on the mouth. With his hands he prayed of Eren's boxers, softly stroking him. Hips jerking upwards to get more friction. '' Leviii moree! '' Eren moaned louder. And Levi didn't complain with that.

He moved down and licked Eren's balls, while massaging his thighs. '' A-hh. '' Eren kept moaned. Finally Levi licked Eren's cock, from base to tip. Then taking him whole. He placed two fingers against Eren's mouth. Eren understood and took the fingers in. he sucked and licked his fingers until Levi took them out with a pop. Saliva dripping from Levi's fingers he put them against Eren's opening.

Slowly taking one finger in, he started bobbing his head on Eren's head again. The pleasure from the wetness around his cock made him forget the pain in his ass. Another finger was added. Now pumping in and out. '' A-awesome... '' Eren moaned. Levi hummed against Eren's cock, sending shivers down his spine.

Suddenly Levi hit a certain spot that made Eren scream. '' A... AGAIN! '' He yelled. Every time Levi hit that spot, Eren arched his back. Levi took out his fingers and stopped sucking on his cock. He positioned himself, with Eren's legs over his shoulders and hands on his hips. Uncertain he looked at Eren. Could he really do this, take advantage of him while he was drunk. He probably won't even remember this. '' Leviii... please! '' Eren whined. With a second thought, yeah he could do this!

He placed the tip against Eren, slowly pushing in. both arched their backs and moaned. When Eren gave a nod Levi started rolling his hips, In and out. Slowly massaging Eren's hips. '' Fhastterr! '' Eren brought out. Levi picked his pace up, it was now close to slamming into him. Eren spread his legs further for more access. Levi groaned soft as Eren cried his lungs out.

Again Levi hit that spot and Eren rolled his hips against Levi, in perfect rhythm. That freaking damn spot drove Eren crazy. '' Almost.. '' Levi grunted out. He slammed into Eren hard a few more times before giving one last slam. After that Eren came too with a loud moan. Levi pulled out and gave Eren a long deep kiss. He lied next to Eren as he was giving into his sleep.

**Next morning:**

Eren shot awake, sitting straight in bed. He felt a figure beside him move and grunt. Eren was so surprised he fell out of bed and landed on ass. Damn that hurt. '' Wait what?! '' He yelled. The figure on the bed sat up. '' Well, good morning to you too honey. '' Levi said sarcastic. Eren's eyes widened, last night... '' What... did w-e '' Eren stuttered. '' Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. You will have to remember. '' Levi said grinning. Levi stepped out of bed and grabbed Eren's wrist and pulling him up. '' Come on, let's shower. '' He said slapping Eren's ass. '' Damn that hurt! '' he yelled. Then he realized he and Levi were naked, his face grew bean red. '' I said come on. '' Levi said annoyed.

They were now at the showers as Eren pulled his wrist out of Levi's grab. '' uhm sir.. I remember what happened last night perfectly. '' Eren said insecure. Levi's eyes widened. '' Than care to go for another round? '' he said seductive. You didn't had to ask that twice.

* * *

**END!**


End file.
